elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Draghi
I Draghi (Dovah o Dov, al purale) sono una razza di rettili grandi e potenti proveniente da Akavir e che successivamente si diffusero a Tamriel. Sebbene assomiglino a delle bestie, sono molto intelligenti, capaci di parlare e comprendere altre lingue. La loro lingua può essere usata per lanciare potenti incantesimi, detti urli, utilizzabili dai Sangue di Drago o da chi passa la propria vita a studiare i Thu'um come i Barbagrigia. La maggior parte dei draghi si è ormai estinta. Comunque, sono recentemente resuscitati a Skyrim. Due draghi che combattono in realtà stanno semplicemente avendo un dibattito verbale. Ci sono molte specie, o varianti, di Draghi: Drago Grigio, Drago del Sangue, Drago del Gelo, Drago Anziano, Drago Antico e Drago Scheletrico. Tipi di drago Comuni *Drago: Il primo Drago che s'incontra a Skyrim; sono marroni e spesso sono delle varianti di Drago di Fuoco. *Drago del Sangue: Il secondo Drago più debole, sono verdi con una coda a forma di vanga. *Drago del Gelo: Hanno lucide squame bianche con massicce punte nere. *Drago Anziano: Sono di colorati similmente a bronzo con una coda che assomiglia ad una freccia. Sono secondi per potere solo dopo il Drago Antico. *Drago Antico: Il tipo di Drago comune più potente in tutta Skyrim. Sono rossi e neri. Altri *Drago Scheletrico: Un Drago scheletrico appare nel Labirinto durante la quest Lo staff di Magnus. Draghi con nome Si tratta di Draghi che s'incontrano in Skyrim. Sostanzialmente identici ai draghi casuali senza nome, questi Draghi di solito s'incontrano durante la quest principale con i propri nomi e dialoghi: 'Alduin' Il Dio drago, il Divoratore dei Mondi,' per i Nord di Skyrim è il figlio di Akatosh. Egli è il nemico principale del gioco ed è un drago estremamente potente. Appare come drago completamente nero ricoperto di spine e punte su tutto il corpo. Appare all'inizio del gioco dove, con la sua comparsa, salverà di Dovahkiin dal ceppo del boia, consentendogli di scappare. 'Paarthurnax 'Odahviing' 'Mirmulnir' 'Sahloknir' 'Viinturuth' 'Nahagliiv' 'Vuljotnaak' 'Vulthuryol' Draghi Grigi E' il Drago più debole di Skyrim, sono i primi Draghi incontrati dal giocatore. Il loro corpo ha tonalita' grige con un ventre grigio chiaro. Il loro urlo può essere sia "Yol" (Fuoco) che "Fo" (Gelo). Draghi del Gelo I Draghi del Gelo sono apparsi a Skyrim in seguiro alla resurrezione di Alduin. Sono bianchi con spuntoni neri che fuoriescono dalla loro schiena. La maggior parte usa l'urlo Fo (gelo) per danneggiare, rallentare il giocatore e ridurne la stamina. Draghi del Sangue I Draghi del Sangue sono apparsi a Skyrim in seguiro alla resurrezione di Alduin. Possono essere riconosciuti per il loro colore verde-grigio, la testa coronata e la presensa di grandi creste su coda e schiena. Draghi Anziani I Draghi Anziani sono apparsi a Skyrim in seguiro alla resurrezione di Alduin. Di colore bronzeo usano due urli Yol (fuoco) e Fo (gelo). I loro attacchi sono generalmente forti e debilitanti. Le loro code possono colpire duramente e hanno la punta vagamente a forma di vanga. Draghi Antichi I Draghi Antichi sono apparsi a Skyrim in seguiro alla resurrezione di Alduin. Questi draghi hanno un grande ammontare di vita e come i Draghi Maggiori possono usare Yol (fuoco) e Fo (gelo). Sempre come i Draghi Maggiori hanno una coda a forma di vanga che puo' infliggere gravissimi danni. Draghi Scheletrici I Draghi Scheletrici sono apparsi a Skyrim in seguiro alla resurezione di Alduin. Si trovano solitamente nei dungeons, nelle caverne e in ogni struttura sotterranea. Uno di questi draghi appare all'interno di Labyrinthian. Essi non hanno l'anima e quindi non consentiranno di sbloccare nuovi urli. Possono anche essere trovati al di fuori di Labyrinthian e interrompere qualsiasi resurrezione prima la rigenerazione della carne puo' causare la loro completa ingenerazione, anche se probabilmente e' solo un problema tecnico. A Tamriel I draghi giocano un grande ruolo nelle leggende e nella cultura del Nirn oltre che nel continente di Akavir - per esempio, il simbolo dell'Impero di Septim, a partire della Terza Era, e' il Diamante Rosso, con un drago rosso dentro. Inoltre, la divinita' divenuta Akatosh e' associata con Alduin, e le sue sembianze sono quelle di un drago. Il principe Daedrico Peryte e' anche conosciuto con la forma di un drago, ma probabilmente cio' e' solo un dispetto verso Akatosh. A Morrowind, i draghi erano stati scacciati dai Cliff racers. Si sa di giovani draghi di tipo sconosciuto che sono scontrati con l'eroe di Daggerfall nelle vicinanze di Iliac bay. Una specie di creature chiamate Wamasus un tempo abitava nella Black Marsh, gli uominidel nord li consideravano draghi. In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim I Draghi giocano una ruolo significativo a Skyrim. Le loro apparizioni saranno completamente randomizzate e ci sara' la possibilita' di combattere piu' draghi in una voltaBethBlog - Extended Skyrim interviews at GameTrailers.com. Si potranno inoltre incontrare un numero infinito di draghi PC Gamer - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim to have an “unlimited number of dragons”. Parleranno principalmente la lingua dei draghi (che sarebbero le loro fiammate) BethSoft Forums - Todd Howard Interview (Norwegian Magazine Gamer.no). Nel gioco solo pochi draghi saranno capaci di parlare la "la lingua comune" e lo faranno schernendo il giocatore in volo. Anche, il drago principale, Alduin, vi parlera' nella lingua comune in alcune occasioni. Non saranno scriptate e avverranno durante i combattimenti. Nel gioco ci saranno anche draghi non apertamente ostlili e alcuni saranno capaci di comunicare con il giocatare BethSoft Forums - Todd Howard Interview (Norwegian Magazine Gamer.no) Game Informer - Special Edition Podcast: Todd Howard Skyrim Q&A . La potenza dei draghi e' stimata in base al loro colore. Per esempio i draghi bianchi e bronzei saranno molto piu' forti rispetto a quelli verdi e marroni. Le loro apparizioni aumenteranno in maniera progressiva con l'avanzare della storia principale similmente con i portali di Oblivion. Draghi Importanti Questi sono draghi che si incontrano a Skyrim. Molti sono indentici a draghi che si incontano casualmente sulla mappa in termini di gameplay e differenziano solo per il fatto di avere nomi unici e poter parlare la lingua comune: Dovahkiin: Anche se non e' un drago a Dovahkiin, o sangue di drago, scorre il sangue di drago nelle vene e può usare gli urli dei draghi. Alduin: Primogenito di Akatosh, dio nordico della distruzione, ha preso la forma di un drago per distruggere Tamriel . Sta risvegliando i draghi in tutta Skyrim per banchettare con le anime dei vivi e dei morti. Paarthurnax: Capo dei Barbagrigia e figlio di Akatosh (e sangue di drago a sua detta). Paarthurnax era presente durante la "sconfitta" Alduin. Odahviing: Il braccio destro di Alduin, Odahviing viene sconfitto dal Dovahkiin e gli giura fedeltà in cambio della sua liberta'. Puo' essere chiamato per aiutare il protagonista. Mirmulnir: Il primo drago incontrato dal giocatore. Attaca la torre di osservazione est di Whiterun Sahloknir: Un Drago Antico con l'abilita' di usare sia fuoco che ghiaccio, viene resuscitato da Alduin solo per essere ucciso poco dopo dal Dovahkiin. Viinturuth: Un drago che e' stato visto parlare la lingua nativa ad altri draghi. Questo drago puo' essere incontrato casualmente a Skyrim (necessita di un espansione) Nahagliiv: Viene incontrato a Rorikstead. Puo essere o non essere parte della campagna (c'e' la possibilita' di incontrarlo casualmete)(necessita' di una espansione) Compartamento dei Draghi nel Gameplay Sebbene la maggior parte siano ostile occasionalmente i draghi voleranno intorno al giocatore come se non ci fosse. Cio' puo essere anche un bug, eventualmente se scorgeranno qualcosa attaccheranno. Comunque Todd Howard ha menzionato che non tutti i draghi sono apertamente ostili nei confronti del giocatore. Alcuni possono essere docili e innoqui se non provocati (attaccati). I draghi possono apparire vicino al giocatore a qualsiasi ora del giono. Con l'avanzare della trama alcune volte potranno anche coalizzarsi con te per attaccare i nemici. Il loro stile di combattimento include lanciare urla mentre volano, attacchi sospesi a mazzaria e attacchi a terra. Una loro caduta puo' lasciare un solco nella terra. Gli attacchi a terra includono attacchi con coda, morsi e urla.Se il drago effettua con successo con attacco che toglie molta vita partirà una fatality che consiste nell'afferare il corpo del giocatore con la bocca, scuoterlo e lanciarlo in aria. I draghi non combatteranno solo in campo aperto ma saranno in gradi di appolaiarsi su edifici, scogliere e massi per guadagnare un vantaggio tattico sul giocatore. Il danno provocato dal soffio dei draghi sara' limitato dalla resistenza alla magia in generale e dalla resistenza al quel particolare elemento (ghiaccio o fuoco). Anima dei Draghi L'anima dei draghi e' necessaria per sbloccare i differenti Urli. L'anima puo' essere ottenuta solo attraverso l'uccisione di un drago. Visto che ci sono 20 urli e ogni urlo e' composto da 3 parole, in totale sara' necessario uccidere 72 draghi (meno gli urli imparati durante la missione principale) per utilizzarli tutti al massimo della loro potenza. I Draghi Scheletrici sono gli unici che non danno anima una volta morti. Posizione dei Draghi A parte quelli che si incontrano casulamente, i draghi sono a guardia dei thu'um solitamente arrochati nei luoghi di sepoltura. Un altro luogo dove si possono sicuramente incontrare sono i tumoli dei draghi. La loro posizione viene rivelata dopo aver parlato con Delphine a Riverwood nella trama principale. Le seguenti locazioni sono protette da draghi: *L'Accademia di Winterhold (Incontrati diverse volte, 3+) *Labyrinthian (Quest) (1) *Altare di Meridia *Voragine del Mondo (dopo il completamento della missione principale) *Helgen *Riverwood *Cratere Dente di Drago *Sherpoint (non tradotto) (avanti nel gioco) *Vicino Riften (avanti nel gioco) *Reach antico *Forte Greenwall *Dawnstar *Norwinth Summit (non tradotto) *Falkreath *Balckreach (non tradotto) (nella caverna dopo aver ucciso il falmer con l'elmo in cima al castello) *Tumolo delle Cascate tristi *Windhelm *Antica Salita *Picco Eldersbood (non tradotto) *Monte Anthor *Leggermante a sud del naufragio dell'orgoglio di Tel Vos *Altare di Sangue di Drago *Whiterun *Pietra di Shor *Torre di Pietra *Casualmente per Skyrim *La Pietra dell'Amante *Autumnwatch Tower Comabattimento con i Draghi Il modo migliore per affrontare un drago e' assumere abbastanza pozioni da raggiungere un effetto cumulativo del 100% di resistenza alla magia o all'elemento utilizzato dal drago(che può essere fuoco o ghiaccio), questa tecnica è molto efficace anche con i Sacerdoti Drago,a causa dei loro bastoni incantati. Inoltre,i draghi possiedono una resistenza naturale all'elemento che utilizzano e una debolezza all'elemento inverso( esempio:se un drago attacca con il fuoco,sarà resistente al fuoco e debole al ghiaccio;viceversa un drago che usa il ghiaccio sarà resistente al ghiaccio e debole ai danni da fuoco). Bisognerebbe cercare di evitare gli incantesimi di illusione,poichè i draghi ne sono immuni. Possono essere utili gli atronach,che possono colpire i draghi in base all'elemento. Galleria 830px-Combattimento_con_drago.jpg Combattimento_con_drago_(2).jpg 830px-Combattimento_con_drago_(3).jpg Scontro_con_due_draghi.jpg 830px-Assorbimento_di_un_anima_di_drago.jpg 658px-Statuetta_Alduin.jpg Riferimenti Categoria:Skyrim Categoria:Draghi Categoria:Creature Categoria:Creature (Skyrim) Categoria:Nemici